The invention relates to a reproducing apparatus for records provided with information, which apparatus comprises
a housing with an opening for inserting such records, which opening is situated at the housing front, PA1 a drive mechanism for the rotary drive of the records about an axis of rotation, which mechanism is accommodated in the housing, PA1 a turntable for supporting the records, which is axially movable between a lowered position and an operating position, and PA1 a lifting device for moving the turntable between the lowered position and the operating position. PA1 there is provided a support, which supports the turntable in the lowered position, PA1 the turntable can be lifted off the support into the operating position by means of the lifting device, and PA1 there is provided a positioning device for moving the support and the turntable carried by said support between the lowered position of the turntable and a position in which it is situated at least partly outside the housing. PA1 the drive mechanism comprises a coupling device which is rotatable about the axis of rotation, PA1 the coupling device is axially movable by the lifting device from an initial position, which is situated below the lowered position of the turntable, via an intermediate position, in which the coupling device is made to engage with the turntable in order to position the turntable, into a drive position, which corresponds to the operating position of the turntable, and back. PA1 the turntable is provided with a centring pin for records that are put on the turntable, PA1 there is provided a shaft for carrying the coupling device, PA1 the shaft is journalled in a bearing bush with a closed bottom, which axially supports the shaft, PA1 the bearing bush is axially movable by means of lifting device for moving the coupling device between the initial position and the operating position, PA1 there is provided a latching device, which prevents the bearing bush from being rotated relative to the housing. PA1 the support is provided with at least one signal switch PA1 the signal switch provides a signal to a switching mechanism to indicate whether or not a record is present on the turntable.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,246 it is known to mount a record player as a unit in a drawer which can be pulled out of a cabinet or housing. However, this has several disadvantages. First of all, the drawer guide system should be very stable, because it should be capable of supporting the entire apparatus, which is located outside the housing when the drawer is pulled out. A further disadvantage is the unfavourable load distribution at the front of the housing when the record player is pulled out. Finally, pulling out the record player also has technical disadvantages if upon starting the record player is slid into the apparatus with a rotating record. Due to the resilient suspension the acceleration and deceleration during slidingin give rise to oscillations, which may readily lead to an undesired displacement of the pick-up arm or to the stylus slipping out of the groove.
Moreover, it is known from JP-OS No. 53-49815 to insert a gramophone record into the housing through a horizontal slot in the housing. Inside the housing the record is gripped by a gripping mechanism and is brought into its playing position relative to the housing and the turntable. Subsequently, the turntable is raised and takes over the record from the gripping device.